etccfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 ETCC Round of Paul Ricard
This was the first round of the 2014 European Touring Car Cup season, held on 20th April 2014 at Le Castellet, France. The races were won by Nikolay Karamyshev and Igor Skuz respectively, with other class wins going to Petr Fulin, Ulrike Krafft and Aku Pellinen who their respective classes won in both races. After this round, Karamyshev led the TC2 Turbo class with a 1 point deficit from fellow winner and rival Skuz. Qualifying {| class="wikitable" ! Pos. ! No. ! Driver ! Car ! Time ! Class ! Grid |- ! 1 | 12 | Nikolay Karamyshev | Chevrolet Cruze 1.6T | 1:33.964 | TC2 T | 1 |- ! 2 | 3 | Igor Skuz | Chevrolet Cruze 1.6T | +1.057 | TC2 T | 2 |- ! 3 | 6 | Franz Engstler | BMW E90 320 TC | +1.529 | TC2 T | 3 |- ! 4 | 2 | Mat'o Homola | BMW E90 320 TC | +2.150 | TC2 T | 4 |- ! 5 | 15 | Norbert Kiss | Alfa Romeo 156 S2000 | +2.706 | TC2 | 5 |- ! 6 | 27 | Mikhail Grachev | BMW E90 320 TC | +3.032 | TC2 T | 6 |- ! 7 | 22 | Petr Fulín | BMW E90 320 si | +3.134 | TC2 T | 7 |- ! 8 | 59 | Dmitry Bragin | SEAT Leon Copa | +3.992 | SMT | 8 |- ! 9 | 20 | Michal Matějovský | BMW E90 320 si | +4.234 | TC2 | 9 |- ! 10 | 55 | Andreas Pfister | SEAT Leon Copa | 4.271 | SMT | 10 |- ! 11 | 7 | Peter Rikli | Honda Civic FD | 4.275 | TC2 | 11 |- ! 12 | 56 | Aku Pellinen | SEAT Leon Copa | +4.326 | SMT | 12 |- ! 13 | 4 | Aytaç Biter | BMW E90 320 TC | +4.557 | TC2 T | 13 |- ! 14 | 16 | Kaan Önder | BMW E90 320 si | +4.586 | TC2 | 14 |- ! 15 | 11 | Plamen Kralev | BMW E90 320 si | +5.011 | TC2 | 15 |- ! 16 | 9 | Christian Fischer | BMW E90 320 si | +5.051 | TC2 | 16 |- ! 17 | 10 | Andrina Gugger | Honda Civic FD | +5.077 | TC2 | 17 |- ! 18 | 57 | Mikhail Maleev | SEAT Leon Copa | +5.247 | SMT | 18 |- ! 19 | 58 | Sergey Ryabov | SEAT Leon Copa | +5.293 | SMT | 19 |- ! 20 | 8 | Norbert Nagy | Chevrolet Cruze LT | +5.515 | TC2 | 20 |- ! 21 | 66 | Ronny Jost | SEAT Leon Copa | +5.768 | SMT | 21 |- ! 22 | 14 | Milovan Vesnić | BMW E90 320 si | +5.777 | TC2 | 22 |- ! 23 | 60 | Vladimir NIkolaev | SEAT Leon Copa | +5.843 | SMT | 23 |- ! 24 | 18 | Samuel Sládecka | Alfa Romeo 156 S2000 | +6.975 | TC2 | 24 |- ! 25 | 69 | Urs Sonderegger | SEAT Leon Copa | +8.279 | SMT | 25 |- ! 26 | 33 | Ulrike Krafft | Ford Fiesta 1.6 16V | +15.855 | S16 | 26 |- ! 27 | 35 | Christian Kranenberg | Ford Fiesta 1.6 16V | +17.738 | S16 | 27 |- ! 28 | 39 | Patrick Wolf | Ford Fiesta 1.6 16V | +17.777 | S16 | 28 |- ! 29 | 36 | Erwin Lukas | Ford Fiesta 1.6 16V | +19.178 | S16 | 29 |- ! 30 | 39 | Kseniya Niks | Ford Fiesta 1.6 16V | +21.396 | S16 | 30 Category:2014 ETCC season Category:Race reports